


It's Okay

by innocent_taquito_friend



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Coming Out, Incest, M/M, Making Out, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocent_taquito_friend/pseuds/innocent_taquito_friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean never expected their secret to come out in the way it did. Bobby never really saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay

He couldn't say that he hadn't suspected it before, if he was honest. The two brothers had been raised together in tiny motel rooms and the back of John's old Impala, even sharing a bed until Sam was eleven. Still, it was a bit of a shock when Bobby discovered the true nature of the Winchester brothers' relationship.

  
It happened on a warm June evening when Sam was 16 and Dean was 20. The boys were staying Sioux Falls for the week while John took care of a particularly nasty vampire nest a few states over. Bobby needed to run into town to restock on booze and food, so the boys were alone in the house.

  
Almost as soon as the sound of Bobby's car engine had faded, Dean leaned over from his place on the couch and kissed Sam, something he'd been wanting to do for ages. Sam responded eagerly, one his arms snaking around Dean's neck and pulling the older boy closer. Dean kissed Sam with growing intensity and slipped his tongue through his little brother's parted lips, evoking a soft gasp from Sam. They continued making out on the couch for almost an hour, forgetting about Bobby as they discarded their shirts and jeans.

  
In fact, the two were so lost in each other that they didn't register the soft rumble of tires on gravel, the loud slam of the front door, or heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor.

* * *

  
When Bobby returned to his house and heard ragged breathing and rustling, the last thing he expected to see when he walked into his living room and saw Sam and Dean Winchester in nothing but boxers and kissing like there was no tomorrow. Unsure of what one was supposed to say in such a situation, Bobby cleared his throat awkwardly.  
Upon hearing the uncomfortable noise, Sam and Dean leapt apart, cheeks flaming crimson. "Uh. . ." Dean stammered, "I, uh, well, we can explain?" e phrased his statement almost like a question, as if he really didn't think that they could explain. Sam remained silent, shrinking back into the far corner of the couch. Bobby could see the younger Winchester's lower lip beginning to tremble, and while the old hunter wasn't exactly overjoyed to find out that the boys he had practically adopted were in an incestuous relationship, he knew that he had to say something.

"Okay." Bobby took a deep breath. "It's okay, you two. Just. . one second. I'm not mad or anything, it's just a lot to take in, okay?"

  
The boys nodded anxiously, eyes wide. Bobby said, "I'm going to go outside and process this for a couple minutes," and left, walking slowly back out onto the porch.

  
Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam was visibly shaking, so Dean pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly. "It's okay, Sammy," he murmured comfortingly. "It'll be okay. I love you, no matter what."

Dean wasn't one to share such words often, and it both surprised and soothed Sam. He snuggled close into his big brother's arms and whispered, "I love you too, De."

The pair remained like that until Bobby returned, waiting in silence with bated breath. When the old hunter finally came back into the living room, they sat away from each other a bit, but Dean didn't let go of Sam's hand. The silent gesture sent the younger Winchester reassurance.

"Boys," Bobby began. "It's okay, I promise. You just need to explain what exactly you two are."

"We're dating," Dean explained, voice unsteady at first. "Well, sort of, because we obviously can't tell Dad, but we are. We've been 'together' for almost two years now."

Bobby nodded slowly, taking the information again. "Okay. . .so you haven't told John yet. That's understandable. But does he know that you're gay?"

The boys exchanged a brief glance before Sam replied. "I'm bi, and Dean is. . ."

"Gay for Sam," Dean finished. "Yeah, I know it sounds weird, but that's just how it is."

"Okay." Bobby closed his eyes for a moment. "That's alright. Sorry, but I have to ask-have you two. . .?" he trailed off awkwardly.

They both flushed and shook their heads. "No, we haven't," said Dean. "We're waiting 'til Sam's 18."

Bobby looked immensely relieved at that. "Alright. Well, it's fine with me. Just keep the PDA to a minimum, okay?"

The Winchesters nodded, relief filling them- _it was okay._

* * *

The rest of the week was a glorious haze for Sam and Dean. Little brushes of fingertips, gentle pecks on cheeks, "manly" cuddles in front of the TV- all of the little things they normally suppressed were now allowed. Of course, the older hunter had placed some boundaries, such as, 'No making out on the kitchen table,' yet it was infinitely better than the complete loss of each other that John caused, and they were happy.

All too soon, though, Saturday came. Early in the morning, while Dean was still asleep, Sam and Bobby heard the purr of the Impala's motor outside. Sam's shoulders visibly slumped as he realized that his father's presence meant the end of his and Dean's freedom.

"Why don't you go get Dean up, Sam? I'll let John in and talk with him for a few." Bobby's voice was gruff, but his eyes told Sam what he was really offering: a final couple of moments with his brother.

The 16 year old nodded gratefully and jogged up the stairs to his and Dean's room. The curtains were still drawn across the wide window, making the room dark, but Sam could still make out his older brother's sleeping figure, sprawled across the pushed-together beds in his absence. Sam walked over and gently shook Dean awake. "Dean," he whispered. "it's time to get up, Dad's here."

Dean sat up quickly, hunter's training having taught him to get up right away. "Dad's here?" he groaned.

"Yeah. But we still have a sec or two."

"Good," Dean replied, pulling Sam in for a long kiss.

"Boys! Get down here!" John's impatient voice thundered up the stairs.

"Yes, sir!" Sam called back. He leaned over for one last kiss before setting off downstairs, Dean close behind.

As the Winchester family clambered into the Impala, Bobby noticed the now-obvious shift in Sam and Dean. They were no longer standing right next to each other or even touching at all, contrary to their behavior over the past week. The boys also seemed to once again be carrying the weight they had shed with Bobby's acceptance. They were, he realized, hiding again, just as they alwys had before.

"Idjits," he muttered, shaking his head as their car drove away.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it:) If you did, comment and/or leave kudos. Have a great day!


End file.
